


Once Upon a Rainy Day...

by wolfingsmeier



Series: Brief Tales of the Hero and his Fairy [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Short, Shounen-ai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfingsmeier/pseuds/wolfingsmeier
Summary: Because a drenched Otabek is Yuri's privilege to see.That privilege doesn't seem exclusive anymore though,as he brought home another to share that privilege with...[Prompt fill]Nr.3 of my Otabek x Yuri Drabbles Collection!Hey guys, I intend to capture the beauty of their relationship in short passages--only around 100 words each chapter!--so this is something fluffy, harmless, and casual you can read without much thinking and more feeling while relaxing :) Enjoy3





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining heavily outside.  
> Slam!  
> "Yuri! Bring me towels, please?"  
> Otabek doesn't usually raise his voice.

 

Yuri had to rush to the entryway with lots of dry towels—their cat followed closely behind, tinkling noises flooding their apartment as both of them trotted to the front door.

“What is _that._ ”

Standing there completely soaked was none other than Otabek Altin; sopping wet from head to toe, dripping heavily onto the floor(Yuri’s gonna make him mop _that_ up, obviously). His orbs met Yuri’s in an eloquent gaze as if trying to convey something—but the _thing_ Yuri questioned wasn’t _that._

It’s the _huge_ bundle in Otabek’s arms, wrapped like a warm, huge burrito. “ _What is that._ ” Yuri repeated just in case Otabek didn’t hear him. But he did, and all he did was shush the blond.

Then he slowly unwrapped the bundle—revealing a tiny, sleepy kitten inside. The kitten lifts its face—eyes still closed—and announced its arrival in the house with a loud squeal. And a yawn afterwards.

Yuri squealed, too—he went googly-eyed over the tiny little creature.

Otabek just smiled contently. He knew Yuri would do the same.

Their cat, though, seemed to have complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Second Cat by sprosslee. Thank you!
> 
> I always accept prompts. I might not be able to fill it all, but the more, the merrier right? so go ahead and write in the comments what you want to see next!


End file.
